Life's Sweeter the Second Time Around
by laibballfan
Summary: The year is 2016.  Bella is 33-years old.  She is unhappy in her life and, at her 15 year class reunion, does something that changes her life drastically.  Will she learn from her mistakes or create an even worse life for herself?  ALL-HUMA
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So I was sitting at work today just thinking about this dream I had. It wouldn't leave my head, and so I started writing. I wrote out the entire outline for the story/book within 30 minutes and decided to test the waters with the story by using Stephenie Meyer's characters from Twilight to tell the tale. All characters belong to Ms. Meyer, but the story is all my own. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Let me first say that I DON'T believe in the paranormal. I don't think that ghosts haunt houses or that vampires and werewolves are secretly living near Seattle, Washington. Hogwarts is a place of fiction, and no monsters are living under the beds (at least at my house). I know the difference between reality and fantasy, and I don't mix the two.

Or at least that's how I used to feel. Then, the most bizarre turn of events led me to where I stand today. My life was forever altered because of one strange evening. I don't know what to call the specific event that led me here, but I do know that if for no other reason, that event taught me the most valuable lesson in life. I'd like to take the time to share this lesson, and my story, with you.

That is, if you're the type of person who is willing to open up a closed-off mind and believe in the impossible. Are you game?

**A/N: **Please consider reviewing each chapter with your thoughts and even possible ways to improve. I truly appreciate it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1  My Adult Life

My Adult Life

BBBRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Your essays on Shakespeare are due on Tuesday after your long weekend. Please don't put it off until the last minute." I shouted towards my thirty students hastily grabbing their books, pushing in chairs, and shouting to one another.

After a few moments I'm left standing alone in my deserted classroom. I'm behind my desk and I ease into the ridiculously uncomfortable chair that my school seems to distribute to every teacher. Not only are we underpaid and underappreciated, but we don't even get a comfortable chair to relax in when the students are no longer around.

I sigh to myself and look over at the vocabulary tests that are sitting on the corner of the desk. Like my students, I too have homework this weekend. And like most of my students, I have plans for Saturday night. While my students are at the homecoming dance, I will be attending my fifteen-year class reunion.

Once upon a time I graduated from this little high school. My name is Bella Swan, and I was your very average high school student. I had a few friends, but wasn't popular by any definition. I was smart, but was never really in the running for class valedictorian. I was cute, but only had one boyfriend my entire time in school. Actually, I've only had two boyfriends in my lifetime. Neither one of them got close to being serious. It wasn't the "best time of my life" like all the teachers and adults in my life continuously told us. Although, it wasn't really the worst time either.

I sighed again, this time more loudly. I pushed myself up from the chair and began to pack up my five English class's tests. I also packed up two Journalism classes' articles for the school newspaper. My book bag was always full every night and it never seemed to get empty. I guess this is the life of a high school English teacher.

If you add my other job, I rarely had time for anything else. Although the pay sucked and my students tended to be annoyed more than grateful towards me, I didn't mind teaching a new generation about the great writers and novelists in the world. I leave school on Fridays and head to the local fire department and hang out with the other EMTs unless an emergency call comes in.

When I first turned thirty a few years ago, I realized that I needed to do something that would help keep me from the emergency room as often. Being a bit of a klutz, I tended to know all the doctors by their first name. I decided to take a first aid class at the local community college. I liked it so much and did so well that I decided to start the emergency care training and become an EMT to help out our community. Now I'm thirty-three and really love working on the weekend more than I enjoy working during the week.

However, this weekend I only get to work tonight. With my impending class reunion tomorrow night, I'm left realizing four things about my life: 1) I'm thirty-three, single with no prospects for a husband or family of my own; 2) I could really stand to lose about 30-40 pounds; 3) my friends are all married by now and _luckily_ I was able to serve as a bridesmaid for each and every one of them; and 4) tomorrow I'm going to come face to face with the one man that ever held my heart from the moment I laid my eyes upon him.

That man was Edward Cullen.

**A/N: **Please drop me a review and let me know. I plan on updating at least two-three times a week until it's finished.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyers.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited 15 Years Later

**A/N: Okay folks. First off: Thank you for your patience. I started a new job am and now working two places. This has seriously cut into my writing time. I will have a new chapter posted in the next few days. It's already pretty much written, just need to type and save. Second: This is a REALLY REALLY long chapter. over 3,500 words. It took over 12 pages in Word to type out. Therefore, the next event in the story i'm going to insert into the next chapter to fatten it up.**

**I hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are accepted and requested.**

**Much love - LAIBBALLFAN**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters from Twilight. The others are mine! :)**

Reunited – Fifteen Years Later

There is something to be said for my high school class and our reunion committee. Any group of people that decide to throw a party and plan it with an incredible theme should be applauded for their effort. However, they can't hold a candle to what our reunion committee created for our fifteen-year reunion.

A huge circus tent was set up in the football field. A large banner welcoming the class of 2001 was hanging over the entrance. There were twinkling Christmas lights leading along a pathway from the tent back to the parking lot. A table was set up by the main gate with name badges. One of the only non-bitchy cheerleaders (and class president) from high school was handing out name badges to each of the classmates.

"Bella Swan. I thought that was you," Heidi shouted towards me. I would hope she recognized me. I really haven't changed much with the exception of my added weight.

"Hello, Heidi. How are you?" I asked as I attached the name badge to my sweater. I had chosen a simple black pair of pants paired with an amethyst-colored V-neck sweater.

"Oh, funny you should ask. I'm doing sooo well. My husband and I have been married for twelve years now and we just found out we're expecting our fourth little one next summer." She patted her completely flat stomach and gave me an expectant grin.

"Congratulations," I said before waving goodbye and heading down towards the tent. Heidi was fine, but we never really talked outside of English class in high school.

As soon as I entered the tent I was surrounded by blown-up pictures from our various yearbooks. There were pictures of Edward as homecoming and prom king, his "queens" looking up at him with dreamy expressions on their faces.

I sighed and went to get myself a drink. The bartender smiled as he handed me a soda and immediately turned his full attention to the women coming up behind me. I shouldn't have been surprised by who it was, but nonetheless, I was.

"Look girls, it's Bella! Sweet, cute, adorable Bella." A nasally voice behind me said before laughing.

I turned around and came face to face with the one girl I hated from high school. Of all my classmates, she was the one I did NOT want to see tonight. I put a fake smile on my face to match Lauren's and waited for the snarky comment that I'm sure was coming.

"Well well well… Bella… It looks like life has been… I was going to say _kind_ but I've been told it's just rude to lie to people's faces like that." Lauren and her friends giggled like she had actually said something funny.

I remember my mother telling me many times back in high school when Lauren would say or do something to me that had me in tears or close to it that all people had to grow up sometime. I guess what my mother forgot to mention was that in Lauren's case I'd be over 40 before I saw any proof of it.

"It's been nice catching up with you Lauren. See you in another fifteen years," I said walking away.

I walked around and looked at some of the "pictures" surrounding the tables inside the tent. There were at least 5 of Edward scattered around. The two "king" pictures were there, but the basketball and soccer teams were also there. The last was a group shot of Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and me after a football game senior year. I was looking at this photo when a strong pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me off the ground.

"It's my Molto-Bella!" I recognized Emmett's voice before I got a look at him.

"Put me down Emmie-bear," I practically screeched.

Once he put me down, I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to lift me up once again. It had been a few years since I had seen him and Rose, so the hug lasted a few more seconds before he finally released me.

"It's been too long Bella. You promised to come visit us last summer, remember?" He said pouting just a little.

"That road goes both ways. There are roads between Los Angeles and Seattle." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, Bells. He seems to forget that the world does NOT revolve around him." I hadn't noticed Rose standing slightly off to the side from her husband, but I immediately froze. One of my two best friends from high school had kept a secret from me.

Of my two best friends, Rosalie Whitlock, twin sister to Jasper Whitlock was always the blonde bombshell. She had model good looks, smarts to kick ass on Jeopardy, and a passion for cars that put all the boys to shame. Fifteen years later and she had become a world-famous model-turned-actress. Her latest endeavor was the newest car racing film where she played a gorgeous woman in a male-dominated sport. And, here she was… PREGNANT!

"Oh my God! Rose! What the heck! Why didn't you tell me. You have some explaining to do," I said as I gently hugged her.

"Well… you know that Emmett and I have always wanted a family." I did. Rose and Emmett began working on a family starting on their wedding night over 12 years ago.

"And you know that I was pretty much classified infertile, right?" I knew this also. Rose had called both Alice and me to tell us this depressing news almost ten years ago.

"Well, about five and a half months ago, I found out I was pregnant. We kept it 100% quiet from everyone out parents. We figured if I miscarried, which is what the doctors assumed I would, then the whole world wouldn't have to worry about it with us."

"Rose," I said crossing my arms across my chest, "that's what your friends are for. No matter what, Alice and I would've been there for you. She's married to your brother for God's sake."

"I know. And Jasper doesn't know either. We just wanted to be sure that this baby would have a good chance of survival. I'm due with a baby girl just before Christmas. I have a feeling it's going to be our best Christmas yet."

I nodded and realized that all she said was true. It still stung that they hadn't shared a detail like this with me, but they knew I'd already forgiven them and that I was already looking forward to spoiling that little princess for Christmas.

"Rosalie McCarthy! Do you want to explain to me why I have to hear that you're knocked up from Heidi at the name table?" A shrill voice rang above every noise within the tent. All eyes turned to where Emmett, Rose, and I were standing.

In a much quieter voice, Rose turned to where Alice Cullen-Whitlock, owner of a world-famous clothing line for women and teens. Alice has traveled the world and has charmed famous actors and actresses everywhere. And here she was, my best friend, in our little town yelling at our other best friend.

She quickly hugged Rose while I went to her husband, Jasper Whitlock to hug him. He and I walked cautiously towards Rose and Alice where Rose was repeating her story. I knew Jasper was doing his best to control his emotions. I'm sure it had to be a blow for his own sister to keep this from him.

You could tell the exact moment Alice forgave Rose, because she immediately started to bounce excitedly. "I can start launching a baby's line of clothing and your little doll is going to be my test model. I'm going to make her a million outfits by the time she is two." Alice ran over to Emmett and jumped up so she could hug him. Although there was almost a two-foot height difference, those two didn't look awkward in the embrace.

"Congratulations, Mr. Uncle," I whispered into Jasper's ear before he went towards his sister. I stood there with four of my five best friends and we chatted for an hour or so, just catching up. Soon, it was time to take our seats for dinner.

Again, the reunion committee had outdone themselves. We were being served a gourmet three-course meal by a full wait staff. Our table had two empty seats, one each for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I switched seats with Alice (at her request) which left me beside an empty seat to be occupied by our missing classmate. Just as the entrées were being cleared, the seat beside me was pulled back.

"Is this seat taken," a velvety voice above me asked.

I looked up at Edward, and just like fifteen years ago, I felt like immediately giddy. I broke out into a huge grin and stood up to hug him.

A small cough came from a petite woman standing just behind Edward. "Um, hi. I'm Tanya, Edward's wife. I believe we met at our wedding." It was obvious by her tone that she was not happy with my greeting for Edward.

"Of course. You looked exquisite if my memory serves me well." I figured that maybe a compliment would settle her down. I hoped she understood that despite the feelings I've always had for Edward, I'd never make a move on another woman's husband. And I'd lose a lot of respect for Edward if he became the type of man to cheat on his wife of just over five years.

"Why thank you. I knew those pictures would be something that my grandchildren would want to share with their grandchildren, so I even made Edward clean up his act for that day." She moved between Edward and me and sat in the chair that had Edward's place card in front of it. Edward shrugged and moved to sit beside Emmett.

So there I was sitting between Jasper and Tanya. Tanya spent the entire night talking over my head at Jasper or across the table to Alice and Rose. I smiled even though it was obvious that Tanya was ignoring me and talking to everyone else.

I leaned forward to catch Edward's eye. Out of all of my friends around the table, Edward and I talked the least. I would get a lengthy email from him every year on my birthday, and text every other month and that was about it. On the other hand, I talked to Alice and Rose weekly by phone, daily by email, and their husbands were usually there on the phone with them.

"So, Edward… how are you? It's been forever since I've chatted with you." I said casually.

"Well…" he started.

"Honey," Tanya interrupted, "Will you please get me a refill on my drink?" She held her glass up to him and he smiled at her before getting up to get her a new drink.

I was left at the table to continue being left out of all the conversations because Tanya would jump in and talk over me.

Edward returned and Tanya would have him "help" her tell a story to everyone (well, everyone but me) so he never got a chance to answer my question.

Later that night, our class president, Heidi made her way on stage. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" she said into the microphone.

"First off, I would like to welcome you officially to our fifteen year class reunion." A rowdy round of applause rang throughout the tent. "I'd like to have a moment of silence for those of our classmates who are no longer with us." Everyone nodded and bowed their heads. We all knew why we were missing six classmates. None of them survived high school.

"Now… on a happier note… Once upon a time, in a high school beside this football field, there was a senior class." All around me, my classmates and spouses began laughing. Heidi was always a good writer in our English classes, and it was good to see that she hadn't lost her touch after all these year.

"Students from this senior class decided to honor its brightest and biggest stars. A vote among the students, both high school royalty and peasants alike was held. That vote decided many honorable titles to be bestowed upon various members. Such titles include Prettiest Smile, Best Dressed, and of course, Biggest Eater." More laugher _resounded _within the tent.

"As President of this highly-esteemed class, the committee and I decided to hold our own vote and revisit some of these titles. We decided if these titles needed to be overthrown and passed on to a more appropriate winner. So, without further ado, our first trip down memory lane starts with Mr. and Mrs. Best Dressed. Aiden Smith and Alice Cullen were given this honor. We of the committee deem that this is still acceptable, and would like to present Mr. Smith and Mrs. Cullen-Whitlock with these gifts." A round of applause broke out while Alice and Aiden made their way to the stage where they were presented with plaid and polka-dot T-shirts in clashing colors.

The awards went on for a half hour. Edward was allowed to keep his "Best All-Around" award and received a medal in his honor. Rose and Emmett tied with Jasper and Alice for class Romeo and Juliet. Most school spirit was presented to Lauren and her posse again. I was the only classmate at our table without an award when it was all said and done.

"Now, while I was busy passing out our esteemed titles, we have had some surprises put together for you. Outside, a small set of carnival rides and games have been set up for you to enjoy. The committee and I thought you all would enjoy this instead of the standard dance. Have fun."

With a wave of her arm, one side of the tent was pulled open to reveal smaller carnival rides like a carousel and a tilt-a-whirl. A few carnival games were set up on the track. I watched my friends scatter with their significant others and I was left alone. I wandered around until I found the game booths. At the very end was a fortune teller.

"Come on over, my dear," the turban-wearing cliché of a psychic called towards me.

"No thank you." I said fully intending to continue walking.

"I sense a large amount of regret, child. Come sit with me. I'll give you answers to any question, grant a wish, or tell you what the future holds for you. Please, sit."

I have hardly ever been called an open book. I can't believe that my face was so obvious in reflecting that I felt like such a failure compared with my friends. Emmett has retired from professional football. Rose is an accomplished actress and model. Alice has her clothing line. Jasper owns a huge cattle ranch in Texas. And Edward… last I heard he'd been offered a top surgical position at one of New England's best hospitals.

And then, there was me. It was too late for me to go to medical school to do more than become an EMT. I was single, and it was probably my fault. I mean, I still had a crush on one of my best friends, and he was married. He was probably going to be a father sooner or later, at least according to Tanya. I was alone and in a job that although had its moment, didn't fully make me happy.

I sighed and sat down. "Ok, fine. What does the future hold for me?" I wasn't really expecting anything but a generic fortune. Something about how a "dark, handsome man would help me find love" or "a great fortune awaits you just around the corner".

"Child, your heart is not happy like those around you. May I ask you what has your heart frozen in this state?" Madame Turban asked me.

"Aren't you the psychic? Shouldn't you be able to read my mind or something?"

"Ahh, the mind child is a complex read. Sometimes, it's more important to understand the heart. It tends to lead our head more than we give it credit."

"Fine. All my friends are successful, gorgeous people. And then there's me. I'm just a teacher at the high school. And before you tell me that teaching is a noble profession, I only recently discovered that I enjoy treating patients as an EMT more than teaching."

"Oh young one… Wait, you are still young," she cut off my protests that I'm no longer young. "Life is a miraculous journey with lots of twists and turns. And it is never too late to take a different path if it leads you to the proper destination."

Great! This woman was spouting fortune cookie fortunes at me now. I began to stand but she stopped me once more.

"I know that you are a skeptic, and this is fine with me. But If I could prove to you that I do in fact have the gift, would you come back and visit me?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Tonight before you leave, a young man will apologize for something that wasn't his fault. Then, you will experience an unexpected shower. And lastly, when your shoe breaks and you hurt your ankle, you'll be forced to ask someone you dislike for help." I gaped at her. That wasn't a vague fortune and it sounded like a checklist.

I stood and left the table, immediately bumping into Aiden. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't see you there." He said as he passed me with his wife.

"Oh, no problem. It was my fault anyway." I froze. There was no way that was the first item, but when I looked back at the Madame Fortune, she wasn't even looking at me.

I walked away from the tables. I decided I was going to self-fulfill this fortune if I wasn't careful. I went to find Alice, Rose, and the guys so I could say good night. I saw them all standing in line for the carousel. I walked slowly toward the line.

"Bella! There you are." Alice shouted towards me when they noticed me.

"Hey guys! I'm going to head home. I'm exhausted and I have a lot of homework to get done tomorrow. I'll see you around." I looked at each of them as I was speaking and I swear I saw Tanya smirk.

"Bella wait!" It was Edward. "Let me walk you to your car. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Tanya's smirk turned to a glare. It wasn't because of her, but I quickly told Edward it wasn't necessary, and I left the field making my way back to the table to retrieve my purse.

I meandered through the crowd and found our table. I grabbed my purse and was heading to the exit when a clumsy looking waitress tripped on something sending the tray of drinks she was carrying all over my front.

I was dripping from head to toe in various juices, sodas, and water. What a shower. The thought had barely crossed my mind when I froze. The psychic couldn't…

I decided not to risk the third and began to hurry towards the parking lot. I'd barely gotten ten feet when I felt the shoe on my right foot break and I fell, turning my ankle in the process.

I started laughing because it was just too unbelievable. Everything the woman said had come true… some of it was my fault, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't accurate.

A hand reached out and I looked up to see Mike Newton, the one boy in high school who never knew when to take a hint that I just wasn't interested. It was because of this that I grew to dislike him immensely.

I accepted the hand, after all what other option was there… and I made my way back to the football field where I knew Madam Know-it-all was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 3: Madame Destiny Divine

**A/N: So it has been a couple months... and i'm sorry... but i have been busy with three jobs, then two, and finally i'm down to just one... That being said, i'm hoping that in between your basic summertime fun and sun, I can insert some writing (and reading) time into my mix. **

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it sets up the rest of the story. i hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related; characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review and/or send me your thoughts.**

Madame Destiny Divine

So it turns out that Madame Destiny Divine already had towels ready for me when I returned to her table.

"You couldn't have warned me so that I could have stopped it?" I asked exasperated.

"Young one, there are times when you must realize life is not to be watched, but experienced. If you don't experience life, it will leave you behind, full of regret."

I nodded. This was the story of my life. I realized a long time ago that I had gotten stuck in the past. I don't remember when I stopped looking forward and only kept looking back.

"So now, I ask you… what is it your heart truly desires?" Madame Destiny leaned forward and stared intently into my face.

_A new life,_ I thought.

"Child, we are only given our one life. I cannot give you someone else's life." It was creepy how Madame Destiny answered me as if I had spoken aloud.

"Honestly, I don't want someone else's life. I want my life to be different from it is now. You know that saying that if I only knew then what I know now, I'd do things differently? Well, I wish I could do my life over again and make different choices so that I could be happy with my life now."

Madame Destiny sat back in her seat and sighed. She nodded as if she was in deep thought. "That is an understandable desire. I believe that is one of the most common desires within the human race. At one point, all people have that thought.

I nod, because what she says is the truth. "Besides being impossible, it's not always smart. I mean, it isn't always a good thing to know what the future holds for you. Look what happened to me tonight when I tried to avoid the fortune you told me."

She looks at me like she's trying to hold back a laugh. "The funniest thing about us humans, is that even when we understand something may not be the best thing for us, we still want it. We create bombs; fight with others over what seem like significant things at the time only to discover that it really wasn't important after all; choose the options that only make us happy for a short time, if at all, rather than those that we need and will make us happy in the end."

"I want to make the choices that will make me happy for the rest of my life. If I could go back to high school and make the choices I should've made in the first place, I'd be happy now. I'd be happy for the rest of my life."

She giggles silently and shakes her head. "There is no guarantee that new choices would only elicit happiness for you. Some sorrow could be attached to new choices. Are you sure that is what your heart truly wants?" She stares at me and waits for me to answer.

I swallow hard, because I feel like she is giving me a warning. I feel my head nodding on its own accord, however.

"I see… Well… if your heart truly desires this, then it is only fair to grant it to you." She hands me a business card with her name and the phrase "_for true fortune, look at the treasures already found in your heart"_. She nods to me and I understand that our conversation is over.

I stand on shaky legs, and begin walking away from her tent. I reread her card and turn back to ask one final question.

However, the tent that I was just sitting at is no longer there. In its place is a couple of folding chairs and worn grass. No tent. No fortune teller.


	5. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**A/N: So, as promised, I've been squeezing in some more writing time. I'm going to apologize now that there is a cliffie at the end of this chapter. I hope that it means you will also review and let me know your thoughts. I promise that i've already started typing the next chapter. It should be posted within a week (unless something unforseen happens... probably should go consult Madame Destiny before posting this comment... Oh ok... she says that I can safely promise that! - Good to know!)**

**Thanks for bearing with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: standard... Thank you Ms. Meyer for the use of your characters.**

The Morning After

The sun was streaming in through my curtains and hitting my closed eyelids just so. I really need to rearrange my bedroom again so that the sun would stop doing that in the mornings. Either that or I need to choose the room down the hall facing west as my bedroom instead.

I began to roll over and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. My eyes snapped open as I felt my side start to bruise.

"Bella, honey… are you okay? It sounds like you fell out of your bed again." My mother's voice came up the stairs towards me.

Why was my mother here? And I haven't fallen out of my bed since I invested in a queen-sized mattress after college.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and took in my surroundings. Something weird was going on. I wasn't in my room. I mean, I was. But it was my room at my parents' house. I got up off the floor and walked slowly towards where my mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on, Mom? Why am I here?" I ask once I get to the bottom step.

She looks at me funny and then begins laughing. "Bells… you hit your head this time?" she says as she rubs the top of my head enthusiastically.

"Mom! Stop it! I'm not a little kid or anything!" I walk past her into the kitchen. I swear my parents are going to have to hire a decorator sometime soon to redo this kitchen. It is so dated with the wallpaper from the 1970s.

I sit down at the table beside my father who is reading the newspaper and drinking his daily morning coffee. My mother enters the kitchen behind me and quickly brings me a plate of eggs and toast. It's nice to see that no matter what, my mother's breakfasts are awesome.

"Thanks Mom." I dig in and start eating with extreme vigor. It really is no wonder that I put on a lot of weight since high school. It's this thought that makes me slow down and eat at a more reasonable pace.

"So, Bella," my father says from behind his paper. "Are you and Edward still going into Port Angeles before the party to get Alice's gift?"

I practically choked on my bite of eggs. "Ex..excuse me?"

"You were asking to borrow the car last night so you and Edward could go into Port Angeles to get Alice her sweet sixteenth birthday gift. You were excited beyond anything I've ever seen"

"That's right, honey. You said that you and Edward were talking on the phone while he was searching the Internet to find this dress or dress skirt or something. You said it took you two hours to find the exact one Alice would want and that you NEEDED the car today to go get it because Edward wouldn't have access to his." My mother was looking at me with a slightly strange expression on her face.

"Ha ha ha… Very funny you two. Alice's sweet sixteeth… yeah… I'm sure she'd love to be sixteen again instead of 33! You two are hilarious." I let the sarcastic remarks hang in the air while I took another bite of my toast.

Charlie put down his paper and began staring at me intently. "Bells, how hard did you hit your head this morning?"

"I didn't hit my head… I fell on my stomach and side. Why are you two looking at me, like that?"

"Honey, Alice is turning sixteen today… Why did you say she's 33?" My mother reaches across the table and touches my hand.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Last night was our fifteenth class reunion. Speaking of which, why am I sleeping here? Did I drink more than I remember?"

My mother and father looked at each other before Charlie spoke. "Bells your dreams always have been vivid enough to make you talk, but sweetie, you're sixteen, Alice is sixteen. Edward turns sixteen next week."

I froze and finally realized that there were two possibilities for why my parents were acting so weird. 1.) My parents had been in a car crash, minor of course, and they both bumped their heads and were having the same case of amnesia or 2.) somewhere in this house and kitchen were hidden video cameras for a new reality television program, and I was being filmed for some big practical joke scene. Option two seemed far more likely. So I began looking around the kitchen for where cameras could be hidden.

"Wow… You two almost had me there. Where are they?" I asked as I lifted the salt and pepper shakers to inspect for a tiny camera. I stood and began to look out the windows for where a crew could potentially be hiding in the backyard.

"Honey? What are you doing? Are you looking for something?" My mother came up behind me to help me in my search.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the camera and the crew. I'm being _Punked_ or on candid camera, right?"

My parents exchanged another one of those looks before my mother left the room. I could hear her pick up the phone and dial someone.

"Bella… come back to the table and finish your breakfast. You're a growing girl and need your breakfast."

"Oh yeah, Dad. Growing in all the wrong places too. If my backside would stop growing I'd really appreciate it." I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing a pair of skimpy pajamas I haven't owned for over ten years. I froze. I remember burning these when I ripped them trying to get them on after graduating college 20 pounds heavier than when I started.

Somehow, I made my way back to the kitchen table and sat down. It was as I was sitting down again that I noticed the calendar on the wall by the refrigerator. It was open to August, not September. And the year was clearly written. August 1998. And taped to the bottom was the business card from Madame Destiny Divine.

It was then that I blacked out.


End file.
